Don't Tell Me You Love Me
by TykiTicTacMikk
Summary: Tyki drabble. Tyki x fem OC. Love blossoms from a day at the amusement park. Forbidden Romance, i guess... I'm unsure whether to keep this as a one-shot or turn it into a series since I've left it open for a series. I suck at summaries.


**A/N: I'm thinking about turning this into an actual series. Yes, I realise that my other two DGM stories were garbage. I came up with the idea for this one earlier today, I was thinking about the time I went to the amusement park a couple of years ago, and it brought back some memories so I thought I'd alter them a bit and instead of friends, why not have a love interest and make it my Tyki Boo? Anyhoo. Here's the oneshot or first chapter. I've left it open for a series as you can see. It has the forbidden romance vibe to it. I kinda got sick of not being able to find any Tyki x OC stories that I haven't already ready, so I just thought meh. I'll force this one and here it is. Rate and message. Yes my grammar is terrible. But whatever. **

It all started with that one day at the amusement park. Two people from both sides of the coin; an exorcist and a member of the Clan of Noah. Both of them ached for that one ordinary day away from their regular lives. Little did they know that their fates would intertwine.

Tyki had just finished a mission for the Millennium Earl, The Earl had instructed the twenty six year old Noah to target the Generals of the Black Order. Tyki had successfully murdered one of the elder generals. General Yeegar. He was seeking some sort of fun to take his mind off of things.

Whereas the Exorcist, Lizzie had grown tired of destroying Akuma every day, she also seeked some sort of fun. Lizzie ended up heading out to an amusement park.

Lizzie was unfortunately the last in the present line for the Ferris wheel. It agitated her. She hated queuing up for anything in general. She was an impatient person. It didn't help that the group of three scruffy looking men were laughing obnoxiously in front of her. After a few moments, the assistant separated the group of men, leaving one behind. The assistant for the ride took one look at the man and Lizzie and guided them over to a separate booth as the rest were full and he thought they were a couple. Once Lizzie was seated in the booth, she glanced opposite her at the slightly older looking guy, he looked no older than twenty eight, he sported baggy jeans with a long sleeved light blue shirt, old looking sneakers, shaggy black hair, waldo glasses and a stubble. He grinned at the younger looking girl and chuckled. "Hey girly, you don't mind if I light a smoke in here?"

"Um yes I do mind, as a matter of fact."

"Oh sorry, ma'am." He threw his hands up in defence and grinned.

Lizzie scowled and glanced out the window, the scenery looked beautiful.

"It sure is beautiful…" Lizzie glanced over at the man to nod in agreement. However his eyes were on her, she blushed a deep shade of crimson and went back to glancing out the window. "You really shouldn't stare…"

"Why shouldn't I? I think you're cute." He took another good look at her; he could've sworn he saw her before…

"It's rude to stare, that's why."

The man gazed at the girl again, she was a tough one to crack alright, and he only really wanted to make conversation. "So, what's your name?"

"It's Lizzie."

"You have beautiful scarlet hair, Lizzie." The man couldn't help but stare; she had perfect long and wavy scarlet hair. He wanted to touch it but he had to refrain himself.

"Haven't you seen scarlet hair before?" Lizzie retorted and shot the man a glare.

"…Call me Tyki."

"Fine…Tyki."

"Say…Lizzie, how about I ditch my two friends for a while and me and you could go and have some fun?"

"You didn't just ask for that…" Lizzie sighed and ran a hand through her hair, growing even more annoyed with Tyki.

"I did, Elizabeth. I can call you that right? Pleasure with someone else doesn't have to revolve around sex, you know?"

"Don't call me that, please." Lizzie huffed. "I'm already sick of my father constantly calling me by it. I'll think about hanging out with you."

"Thank you…so are you afraid of heights?" He had a hint of teasing in his voice; Lizzie just shot him a glare.

"I'm so terrified of heights that I pushed myself to ride a Ferris wheel by MYSELF. Seriously?!"

"Someone's mouthy." Tyki teased. Lizzie huffed, "Look…Tyki, can you just stop this? I've had a rough couple of weeks and I just don't want someone all up in my face. Just please be quiet."

Tyki tilted his head slightly, "oh what's wrong, babe?"

Lizzie gasped, "So you're calling me babe now?! You're so unoriginal."

"Well I can see you're having a bad day, Lizzie. I'll make it better. I promise." He flashed that cocky grin of his. Lizzie wanted to smack it right off of his adorable face, she held back and sighed. "Alright…" Besides Tyki did look kind of cute, although she did want to take those waldo glasses off of him.

Once they got off of the Ferris wheel, Tyki announced to his friends that he had picked up a 'hot date' and he would see them the next day, he wrapped an arm around Lizzie's waist and walked with her. "You want to go on the rollercoaster?"

"I don't like big rides." Was her response.

Tyki bit his lip, she sure was a tough one.

"Let's play some arcade!" He beamed and dragged her along into the arcade and presumably since Lizzie is a girl, she had to like Dance Dance Revolution, right? So he put £1 in the machine and kicked off a multiplayer game. "C'mon. Dance with me"

Lizzie giggled and took her stance. "Fine…" She began to tap her feet to the arrows. Boy did she suck, alright…

The pair danced and switched places to make it even more fun for each other. Tyki ended up with the highest score which was a shock to him and Lizzie. "Let's try a shooting one…" Lizzie pulled him over to a Terminator game and she grabbed a toy machine gun and proceeded to 'destroy' the machines. Tyki lost completely mostly because he was too busy staring at Lizzie in awe. Lizzie grinned. "I won this time, sucker." Tyki chuckled and took her hand. "This way. Let me try and win you something, gorgeous."

Lizzie allowed the man to take her off to the games. There was one where he had to fish for rubber ducks, the rubber ducks had little hooks attached to them and it was just impossible. Lizzie took a few tries and failed. She had her eyes on a huge Hatsune Miku plushie. Tyki saw her; he knew how much it would mean to her to get her that plushie, so he won for her and as the stall man handed over the plushie to the happy young woman. Tyki kissed her cheek and grinned. "You like it?!" He obviously knew the answer to that one.

"Yes, I love it. Thank you, Tyki!" Lizzie cried out happily. Tyki took her hand and they rode a few more rides before settling down on a bench with some snacks. Hatsune was on Lizzie's lap. "I've had fun today." Lizzie smiled and sucked on her straw.

"Me too… you know this seemed like a first date to me, Elizabeth."

"Lizzie." She corrected.

"Lizzie…" He began and smiled, taking off his glasses, exposing his beautiful brown eyes and cute little mole. "Would you like to go steady with me?"

Lizzie took a moment to answer but this was what she had always wanted to leave the war and settle down. "Yes Tyki. I'd love to."

Little did they know that they were sworn enemies…

Tyki cupped her cheek and kissed her gently.

She was his butterfly and he was going to keep her forever.


End file.
